


The Braying Mule

by orphan_account



Series: Leiche Makes Mistakes [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drill hammer choice, M/M, Multi, Necrophilamancer, Necrophilia, Self Harm, Skeleton hand???, Trans Character, necromancer - Freeform, will add later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young Necromancer makes the mistake of not owning a car.





	1. The Braying Mule's Secret

Everyone has secrets, it’s human nature to have them. Children hiding frogs in their rooms, teenagers when they sneak out of the house, adults who drink when they’re not suppose to. Normal secrets. Even buildings have their own secrets. The Braying Mule wasn’t an exception to this. On the outside and inside bar matched it’s motto closely. It held a friendly atmosphere that attracted all sorts of people. Usually hikers and passersby with the occasional college student and local. It was also a hunting ground for a predator. This was the bar's secret.

One person that stood out was a local twenty something year old, Leiche Ficker. A college dropout who worked for the local tool shop down on 51st and K. No one really knew where he was from. He sort of just showed up one day asking for a job. No one really knew much about him either other than he loved working in the back of the store and was the only one who could stand to clean any of the bathrooms in the store. Leiche was just a little over five foot eight. He had bright, fluffy hair the color of cotton candy and bubblegum, with deep blue eyes. The only off putting thing about him was the fact he smelled as if he just came from the graveyard, freshly churned dirt and damp grass. Not to mention that odd, putrid smell you’d get when walking into a mortuary... Dead bodies and harsh chemicals. It was faint but still noticeable. The cotton candy boy seemed to be the only one in the bar crying as well. He wasn't sobbing loudly but ugly tears could be seen rolling down his cheeks only to be wiped away by his gloved left hand.

When a can of beer was set in front of him the poor man almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. Biting the inside of his cheek he followed the hand on the can up to another local he had seen around, Strade. He had seen him around the store. Never actually talked to him but had always heard others talk about him. How he was the nicest guy you could find and how he always knew how to make people smile. “Hey there Buddy, you look like you need a drink,” said man said as he pushed the beer a bit closer to Leiche who happily accepted it. 

Strade was a charming man. Just a bit shorter than Leiche himself and was the opposite of him. He had medium length brown hair that had an oily shine to it. He was pretty tanned, especially compared to how pale Leiche was, and he had stubble that gave him a bit of a rough appearance. The thing that stood out though was his eyes. They were a beautiful amber color that held concern in them as they looked down at the other man.

“Thanks. I kind of really do need one right now,” Leiche responded as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears. “Strade Rexrode right? I've seen you around the tool shop.” Giving the older man a small smile he happily accepted the beer with a small thank you.

The older man gave him a surprised look wondering if he ever seen the other but he couldn't seem to remember. “On 51st and K right?” A kind smile spread across his face as he took the seat across from Leiche. “I can’t really seem to remember you though.”

A small breath of a laugh came from Leiche as he shrugged a little. “That’s fine. I’m in the back most of the time or cleaning the toilets. The only reason I know your name is because the cashiers talk about you in the break room a lot.” He paused for a moment. “Nothing bad of course. Just that you're a great customer and all.” He bit his lip and held his right hand out for a handshake. “I’m Leiche. Leiche Ficker.” 

Strade couldn’t help but laugh as he shook the other’s hand. “Interesting name you have there. Know what it means in german?” Another laugh came from him as Leiche pulled his hand away with a nod. A faint embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks.

“Y-yeah I uh. Like the name when I first heard it but by the time I learned what it meant I already legally changed my name.” He scratched the back of his head. He realized that he hadn't even opened the can of beer Strade had gotten him and not wanting to look rude he opened it. “There could be worst names I could have picked though.” He made a small face as he took a sip of the beer. “I could have picked something that means mother or dog,” he told him in a joking tone.

Strade gave another laugh and nodded. “I guess so.” He leaned back in the chair that gave a small creek that went unnoticed as the sounds of the bar muffled it. “So what brings you here? What happened?” The concerned look he had from before was still in his eyes.

The small smile the Leiche had on his face dropped to a frown as he looked down at the off brand beer. “My best friend was killed in a car crash. I saw him on the news this morning.” He chewed on his lip for a few seconds before he took a gulp of beer. “I'm taking a week off to go visit him. I'm not actually allowed to see him but I use to help the local mortuary so they'll let me see him before his actual funeral.”

Strade frowned and gave the other a small comforting pat on the shoulder. “I'm sorry you lost your friend. How come they won't let you see his body? If you were his best friend they should let you.”

The laugh that came from the taller man was one that didn't hold any humor in it. It was the kind you let out when something horrible, something terrible happened and you're in shock from it. “They're not really progressive. They're stuck in the past where dying your hair meant you were a dead beat rebel, where being gay or trans or even someone of color meant you deserved to die. They were happy to let us hang out until I visited one day during college and i had my hair dyed all sorts of colors and I had changed from cute little Laura Ficker to now taller Leiche Ficker.”

“That's rough, Buddy. No one shouldn't held back from seeing their best friend one last time.” He offered to get Leiche another can of beer when he noticed that the younger had finished off the first can.

Leiche thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. “I shouldn't. I'm going to get a rental tomorrow and knowing me I'll end up drinking till I pass out.” He scratched the back of his head a little before looking down at his phone. “I should actually head home now.” With a soft smile he stood up and thanked Strade for the beer. “Thanks for listening ,Strade.” He paused briefly before writing something down on a piece of napkin. Passing it to the older man he explained,” If you ever want to talk some time just shoot me a text.”

Strade flashed him that same friendly smile he had when they first started talking. “Sure thing! Do you need a ride?”

Leiche paused for a moment to think about it before he shook his head with a soft no thank you. “I should be fine walking home. Thank you though. Have a nice night Strade.” With a simple wave Leiche headed out of the bar with the older man's eyes following him. He was too busy thinking about what he had to do tomorrow to notice Strade coming out from the back way of the bar and up behind him. It was until Strade had slammed Leiche against the wall that he finally noticed the other man. He tried to scream but a rough hand covered his mouth. 

“We can do this two ways. You can come quietly or we can do it the fun way.” Strade grinned widely at the younger man as he waited for an answer. When he got a nod from Leiche he took his hand off and dragged him to his car where he shoved the poor guy into the trunk. Leiche laid there in the darkness as he listened to Strade get into the driver’s seat and start the car up. Half way through the car ride he ended up passing out from the stress of the day and the alcohol in his system. He always had been a bit of a light weight.


	2. Leiche's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strade learns more about Leiche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I learned Gato reads these stories I have been motivated to finish the second chapter.

When Leiche came to his back hurt from both the car ride and from being slouched over for who knows how long. Groaning a little he looked around what looked to be a basement. “H-Hey is someone there?! Can anyone help me?!” He didn't know what came over him or why he shouted but he could feel his chest tightening as he panicked. It was dark but not dark enough to where he could see the tools and a couple of miscellaneous objects scattered around the cold basement. The second he heard footsteps though Leiche instantly knew he had made a mistake by letting his captor know he was awake now.

When the lights turned on the pastel boy winched at the sudden brightness that it came with. He felt his body tense up when he saw that he wasn’t mistaking on who had taken him. Standing there in front of him was the one customer who everyone thought could do no wrong. Strade. He still had that same friendly smile on his face as he spoke,”You’re awake already!” The only slightly taller male brought his knees to his chest. “How are you feeling, Leiche?”

Said man shifted a little as he watched Strade closely. When he spoke it was a bit scratchy from his now dry mouth. “M-My wrist hurt.” He figured honesty was going to be the best policy.

The look he gave Leiche made chills run down his spine. “Did I tie you too tight?” He asked as he looked down at the pastel man who in return gave him a small nod. Leaning forward, he grinned. “I can’t help it. You look nice with some rope burn~”

In his mind Leiche was cursing himself as a heat settled on his cheeks. Of all the times to be into pain and being controlled now was not the time to be turned on by it. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to reason with Strade. “Look I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding.” Maybe Strade thought he was someone else? He doubted it but plenty of people have pastel hair!

The small amount of hope he had vanished when Strade gave him an amused look. “Misunderstanding?” The greasy german let out a loud laugh as he leaned his head back. “No! I know what I’m doing.” He then suddenly seemed to remember something. “Oh! I forgot!” He motioned to the fridge in the corner of the basement. “Before we get started are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Leiche’s stomach seemed to do flips as he tried to figure out what Strade meant by ‘Before we get started’. After taking a moment to think about it he shook his head. If it was something that could probably make him puke then he shouldn’t eat.

Strade looked a little surprised at his answer. “Nothing, hm? That’s alright. I’m eager too!” His friendly smile returned as he pulled out a large hunting knife. That friendly grin now had an edge on it that seemed to chill Leiches soul.

As Strade got closer the slightly taller male tried to squirm away in vain. “W-Wait what are you doing?!” He yelped in surprise as he tried to pushed away from in. 

He froze at the German’s next words. “Your clothes are in the way!” Wait what? That was not good. Not good at all. 

As he shoved the knife under one of Leiche’s sleeves and started to cut his shirt off Leiche panicked. “I’ll do anything you want!” He almost screamed as he tried to push the stronger man away with his foot. He was slightly relieved that it worked when Strade stopped.

“...” He stared at Leiche for a few seconds. “Really?” He asked carefully watching the other. He stepped away and leaned back against the counter, lightly tapping the knife against his chin after he saw Leiche give a small nod. Suddenly his grin from before returned and he stepped close again. “Aright.”

 

The second Strade had untied Leiche’s wrist the pastel boy was rubbing the red skin gently. He looked up at the older man with a nervous look on his face wondering just what Strade had planned outside of him stripping.

As the German leaned against the counter in his basement he made the motion for Leiche to continue. “Take off the rest of your clothes,” He ordered him. A pleased smirk appearing on his face as he watched Leiche take off his clothes in a hurry. 

Said man paused when he remembered his gloved hand. Biting his lip he looked at Strade and asked,” C-Can I keep this on?” His voice was still scratchy. He probably should have at least accepted the drink.

Strade raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “Why do you want to keep it on? It’s just a glove, Liebling.” He was curious now. He stood up and walked over to younger man who pressed his back against the pole that he had previously been tied too. 

Leiche tried thinking of an excuse to give the man. He wasn’t the best of liars in all honesty. “I uh… I have a horribly burned hand and it’s embarrassing for me to look at?” He winched at the look Strade had given him. The grin now gone and replaced with an unamused look. He panicked when the German held up the knife and he squeaked out,”Okay okay! I’ll take it off!” He did not want to die because he didn’t take his glove off.

Taking a deep breath he took off the glove that hid his own secret. Where flesh should be laid nothing but the bones of his hand. The fingers still moving as if they had skin and muscles on them. It stopped right at the wrist and you could see the veins, tendons, skin layers, and muscles that lined the wrist. It all just seemed to cut off right there and vanish.

Strade seemed to freeze on the spot when he saw the skeleton hand. He stared for a moment before taking Leiche’s hand and poking at it. Moving the small finger bones, ignoring the faint burning sensation that came with it. “I knew there was something strange about you. Is this why you smell like the inside of a mortuary?”  
Leiche bit his lip and shook his head. “N-Not really.” He swallowed and kept his back pressed against the pole. “I uh…” He didn’t look very comfortable with what he was trying to say.

Strade grinned at him. “Don’t worry, Buddy. I won’t judge you.” That didn’t seem to give him any comfort. It seemed to actually make him more nervous than before.

Take a deep breath he confessed to the smell about him. “I uh. I’m a necrophilamancer.” When he got a blank look he sighed a little. “I’m a necrophile and a necromancer. Though I’m only a beginner necromancer as I can only bring back animals.”

The older man chuckled and patted his head. “See was that so hard to say? I knew there was something strange about you.” He continued to the play with the skeleton hand as if it was a new toy and not someone’s actual hand. “Did the necromancy give you this hand of yours?” He hummed a little when he got a nod from the younger. “Interesting.” 

Licking his lips he retied Leiche’s flesh hand back to the pole while he took his knife and ran it over the bones of Leiche’s skeleton hand. “Can you feel this?” He asked. He response was a whimper from Leiche. Laughing again he started carefully cutting into the bone to see how he would react. He got what sounded like a mix of a moan and a yelp of pain. The greasy german could feel his face start to heat up at the sounds that the other was making. He only got a few more cuts in before he stopped himself. He knew he would end up losing his control and ending his fun way too fast if he continued. 

Still grinning he tied Leiche’s free hand up with it’s fleshed counterpart before he stood up. “Can’t lose my cool now. We’ve just started~” He patted Leiche’s tear streaked face before he turned to leave the basement. “Have a good night, Ficker~” 

As the older man left Leiche curled up as best as he could to try and get some rest. He would need his strength to get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction so if you have anything helpful to say about this please tell me in the comments!


End file.
